The Old Wind
by Wandering Literate
Summary: YYH and Inuyasha end up meeting each other. Inuyasha wants to kill Kurama and Hiei at first, but then starts to actually spy on YYH to see what they're up to! Epilogue up. COMPLETED.
1. Scroll 1

The Old Wind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I don't really know if this story's plot is already done. If it is, I'm sorry! It's just that Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha have lots in common, don't you agree?)  
  
"There you are Yusuke!" Kuwabara said. "So how was training at Genkai's?"  
  
"Like boot camp!" Yusuke said, rubbing a spot in the head where Genkai punched him. "Ooow! This bruise still hurts!"  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama said. "What's that?" He pointed to a large piece of paper Yusuke was holding.  
  
"It's some kind of map Genkai said a demon gave me," Yusuke replied. "So let's vote on it! Who wants to follow the map say, 'I!'"  
  
"I!" Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Yusuke said. "You don't trust the map?"  
  
"No," Hiei stated.  
  
"Well, we were following majority rule!" Botan said. "Three said yes and only two said no! So we're going!"  
  
Botan's mirror communicator rang. She opened the mirror, responding, "Hello, Koenma, sir?"  
  
"Botan!" Koenma said. "I need your help quick! Come!"  
  
"Well, guys, I guess I have to ditch you now. I'll let you use my other communication mirror. Tootles!" Botan said, leaving the boys to decide whether or not to follow the map.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said, sighing. "Let's follow the map, but it's not my fault if you two die."  
  
"I must agree on Hiei on that one," Kurama said.  
  
"YESS!" Kuwabara and Yusuke cheered.  
  
'I have a big feeling that we're making a large mistake,' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
**************************  
  
"What's that?" Kagome said, pointing to an old, abandoned well. "It's not the right well I go through! This one is colored white!"  
  
Miroku looked closer at the well by slightly leaning in. Suddenly, a large wind came whirling out of the well, pulling Miroku in. Sango tried to grab him, but got sucked in and the chain continued with Kagome, then Shippo, then Inuyasha.  
  
**************************  
  
"We're here!" Yusuke said, looking at the white well. "What the hell?"  
  
Kurama wanted to get a closer look just like what Miroku wanted to. The wind pulled in Kurama, then Hiei, then Kuwabara and lastly Yusuke. They all landed with a THUMP!  
  
A few hours later, Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He saw Kurama already awake, desperately trying to fix the broken communication mirror. Hiei slowly looked around. 'That weakling Kuwabara! He's the only one not awake... besides those people near him...who are they?' Hiei thought. 'This is certainly a large well.' Suddenly the ground started shaking and then everything went pitch dark. Soon, they all landed in a large field full of roses! [a/n: I just love roses ^^]  
  
"Where are we??" Kurama asked aloud, putting away the communication mirror.  
  
"Fox," Hiei said. "Do you know who those people are?"  
  
He pointed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku. "I haven't got the faintest clue," Kurama replied.  
  
Finally, Kuwabara awoken, rubbing his head. "I felt like I just got sucked into a well and then the ground started to shake and I landed in a flower patch."  
  
"That's because you did, idiot!" Yusuke said. Curiosity came about and they stared at the Inuyasha gang waiting for them to wake up. After an hour or so, it was obvious that the had no intention of waking up anytime soon.  
  
"This is starting to bore me. Wake me up when they do," Hiei said, yawning and jumped on a tree. He fell fast asleep.  
  
"That was... strange..." Kurama said. "If you need me, I'll try to fix the communication mirror."  
  
"WHAAAAAA?!?! IT'S BROKEN!! NOOO!! WE MAY NEVER HAVE CONTACT WITH SPIRIT WORLD AGAIN!!!" Yusuke yelled hysterically, waking up Kagome and Sango.  
  
"What.... is... this...?" Sango wondered out loud.  
  
"Let's wake up Hiei since they're awake," Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"No," Kurama said. "He'll only try to kill them all. . . well, if they annoy him."  
  
"Huh??" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Uhm," Kurama said. "But I'm sure he won't!"  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha while Sango walked over to Miroku. "WAKE UP!" they both yelled, slapping their faces. Of course, they woke up. When Kuwabara tried waking up Hiei that way, he only got punched in the face. ^_^''  
  
***********************  
  
So. . .? How was the first chappie? R&R pleaaase? -Rose Shadow  
  
(PS- Yes, I'm rewriting the chapters! ^_^) 


	2. Scroll 2

Chapter 2: Whaddya Mean No Spirit World?!  
  
Disclaimer: *reads paper* I don't own Inuyasha nor YYH.  
  
Everybody already introduced themselves. I don't feel like writing it the long way because it's way boring that way. Anyway, Inuyasha wasn't very fond of the newcomers. He just suddenly sniffed in the air.  
  
"Aha!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're not human!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama, who was still trying to fix the communication mirror, looked up and Hiei just blinked in confusion.  
  
Kagome, who had just woken up, yawned. "Inuyasha, it's 6:00 in the morning! What are you screaming about??"  
  
"I said that they weren't normal and I was RIGHT!" Inuyasha announced triumphantly.  
  
Yusuke yawned. "If you were a demon, you should've figured that out yesterday! And maybe not making such of a commotion to wake everybody up so early! Man, I just went to boot camp! And with you waking me up I feel like I'm back there again!"  
  
Kurama wished he had said something before Yusuke has said his last sentence. Inuyasha mumbled something about him being right and people just don't want to admit it and Hiei and Kurama would soon attack.  
  
"Uhmm," Miroku said, confused. "Don't mind Inuyasha. He's kind of... paranoid."  
  
"I see," Kurama said. "If you need me, I'll be in that cave over there."  
  
"Awww!" Kuwabara whined. "Don't tell me you still didn't fix the communication mirror yet!"  
  
"You want to try??" Kurama questioned.  
  
"No, nope, good work. . . keep it up," Kuwabara said quickly.  
  
Moments Later. . .  
  
Inuyasha didn't have any luck finding a new cave. "No way any of us are sleeping in the same cave as them again!! They're going to attack us!! We're sleeping outside!"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! I am NOT sleeping outside! Hmph! The nerve..." Kagome shouted, stomping insde the cave.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed. Before Shippo entered, he stuck his tongue at Inuyasha. "Why you...!" he yeleld, grabbing ahold of Shippo's tail.  
  
"Ahh!! C'mon Inuyasha, you know I was only kidding! Lighten up, will ya?!?!" Shippo screamed, kicking his tiny feet around.  
  
Kagome walked out. "Inuyasha!!!" she yelled, with eyes of fire. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" ***********************************  
  
"I can't wait 'til Botan shows us the way to Spirit World from here," Kuwabara said, leaning back on the cave's grey stone walls. Kurama and Hiei stared at him.  
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama explained. "This is Sengoku Jidai. Koenma is even born yet and his father isn't old enough of age. His father is ruling is not allowing any humans into Spirit World. Spirit Detectives do not exist."  
  
"WHAT?!?! WE CAN'T GET INTO SPIRIT WORLD?!?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at once.  
  
"Slow down, fools," Hiei snorted. "We can still contact present-day Koenma if Kurama fixes the communication mirror."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo had the same thing on their minds. "What's Spirit World?" they said in a unison.  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha sat alone in a tree, staring at the moon. 'They don't believe me... feh!!'  
  
***********************************  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo whispered in the middle of the night.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied, obviously awake.  
  
"I feel kinda bad for Inuyasha. I mean, he's only trying to protect us..."  
  
"But he went too far... but I know what you mean. Go to sleep now..."  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha snuck into the the cave. Everybody was sound asleep. He glanced at Kagome. She looked so peaceful. Inuyasha shook his head and crawled over to Kurama. He opened Kurama's hand and stole the communication mirror.  
  
'If they can't tell me what the hell this thing is, I'm going to find out myself!'  
  
Without himself knowing, he fixed the communication mirror. 'This thing is useles!!' Inuyasha shouted to himself in thought. He went back into the cave and gave it back to Kurama.  
  
*********************************  
  
Yes, I changed the ending of this chapter. Is this too short of a chapter?? Oh wells... ^__^ Please R&R! ~Rose Shadow 


	3. Scroll 3

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Glare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha. Original, aren't I?  
  
"You must be kidding me, Botan!" Yusuke said, through the communication mirror.  
  
"I'm not joking, Yusuke!" Botan stated.  
  
Koenma was now talking to them. "Now, I just want you to be brilliant and TRY TO FIND A WAY BACK HERE!!"  
  
*click* Koenma hung up.  
  
Kurama was stared at. "What??" Kurama said nervously. "Ah, no! I know what you're thinking! You're all smart, too!!"  
  
"I'm a flunk at school and so is Kuwabara," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara said. "Wait a sec..."  
  
************next morning...****************  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kurama all day. Kurama was utterly confused for he remembered he didn't do anything to offend Inuyasha in any way. Kurama shrugged Inuyasha's glare off. He went to find Hiei.  
  
"Hey," Shippo said, tugging at Kurama's pants.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What kind of demons are you guys?"  
  
"Well... I'm a kitsune, Hiei is half fire and half ice demon and Kuwabara and Yusuke are both human."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes... but let me guess, Inuyasha told you to ask me?" Kurama looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo lowered his head slightly. "Yeah."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Let me be alone a bit, okay?" Shippo nodded and sprinted away. Kurama opened the communication mirror and called for Botan. "Hello Botan?"  
  
"Ah! Hi Kurama! How are things?" Botan asked happily.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid there's a hanyou who seems to glare at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I," Kurama said.  
  
"That's strange then," Botan said, frowing. "Try talking to him?" Botan was cut off by Koenma's scream: "Botan! Where's that communication mirror?!" Botan gulped and quickly told Kurama, "Well I see I have to go. Bye!"  
  
Kurama hung up after Botan did. He suddenly looked up into a tree. There, Inuyasha glared right in his face. "Y-yes?"  
  
"What's your plan?" Inuyasha said in a demanding tone.  
  
"Plan?" Kurama questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't play dumb!! You're planning to attack us soon!"  
  
"We're not!"  
  
"We know nothing about you! You came out of nowhere!" Inuyasha growled, jumping on a tree. "Why don't you just leave before you plan to attack. Because I'm going to kill you when you do!" he jumped onto another tree and another and another... until he disappeared.  
  
************  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha's words. "How do you know what they were talking about anyway, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "You squeezed earplugs into your ears!"  
  
"I'm telling you-they're up to something!" Inuyasha said.  
  
----------flashback-----------  
  
Inuyasha stalked Yusuke and Hiei who were talking about Suzaku. [a/n: Erm... Genkai isn't dead yet just so you know. ^^] Inuyasha arrived late. He had stuffed his ears with Kagome's earplugs so in case there was a eerie screech, he won't hear it. All Inuyasha heard was, "kill, terrible, and plan."  
  
What they really said:  
  
Yusuke had said, "I remember Suzaku's castle. He tried to kill us no matter what."  
  
"Wasn't that terrible," Hiei said in a monetone voice. "Kuwabara that fool never has a plan. He attacks blindly. Hn..."  
  
---------flashback end-----  
  
Miroku sighed. "I don't see why you hate these people so much... they seem friendly and wouldn't hurt us at all!"  
  
"You think that only!" Inuyasha said. He sat down abruptly. "Geez, I try to protect you and all you do is complain!"  
  
Hiei quickly busted into the cave Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Miroku was talking in. "There's some guy outside with a fluffy tail claiming that he's your brother, Inuyasha," Hiei informed.  
  
"Huh?? How'd he get here??" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha quickly ran outside, but Hiei made it outside first. "Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Yeah, where am I?!" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You mean... you got sucked in the well, too?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Now where am I?! Or do I need to kill you?!"  
  
"Sengoku Jidai, Rose Fields," Kurama said, reading out a traveling manual.  
  
"Where did you get that? Sango asked.  
  
"I found it..." Kurama said, apparently lying. [a/n: I don't know how he got that thing... ^___^'']  
  
"Hn..." Sesshomaru glared.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei glared back. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly and left. Suddenly, the earth started to shake.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dun dun dun! Review and I'll update... fair? ~Rose Shadow 


	4. Scroll 4

Chapter 4: Work Together!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so get off my back.  
  
(A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I was SO busy! Anyway, on with the chapter!)  
  
"I bet you caused this, didn't you?" Inuyasha questioned Yusuke.  
  
"Did WHAT?" Yusuke yelled on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Form this earthquake!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Listen!" Sango said, trying to stand while the ground was shaking horribly. "Let's just work together during this earthquake, ok??!"  
  
Out of the blue, Sesshomaru came tumbling toward Sango who screamed in horror. I guess he couldn't balance himself. "I agree with Sango!!" Shippo said, hugging Kagome's leg. "I'm sure they'll all explain what you saw two days ago!! Just work together now so WE DON'T ALL DIEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
"NEVER! THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Who are you callin' an idiot!!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"¬¬.... You, baka..." Hiei retorted.  
  
"Stuff it, shrimp!"  
  
"Hn... I don't eat seafood."  
  
"I'm gonna pound you into a sardine can!"  
  
"That's technically impossible."  
  
"I'm gonna make it possible!"  
  
"I hardly believe that an idiot such as you can defy the laws of physics."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You're deaf as well?"  
  
Everybody: ¬¬U I thought Inuyasha and Kuwabara were about to fight....  
  
Sesshomaru coughed... he couldn't believe that they forgot about the earthquake going on. His eyes landed somebody wearing a baboon pelt. He remembered. "Naraku!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said, looking directly at Naraku. "Heh! He's here?"  
  
"Who's Naraku?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's a long story..." Miroku replied. "We'll tell you later..."  
  
Inuyasha charged his heavy Tetsusaiga at Naraku blindly as if he were attacking Sesshomaru. He stopped suddenly when Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you KIDDING me?!?! This is some kind of EVIL guy??! A guy that disguises himself as a BABOON?!?! OF ALL THINGS?!?!" Yusuke laughed, pointing rudely at Naraku.  
  
"His outer appearance may not look villainous, but his power I sense is great," Kurama commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm an idiot!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing. "Okay, that Naraku is a bad guy."  
  
"What?!?" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Naraku angrily vanished within the forest. Inuyasha scowled. "HE GOT AWAY!!! THANKS TO YOUR DWADDLING!!"  
  
"However, little brother... if you were to attack Naraku like you just did, he would've killed you for sure," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha growled lower.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okay... don't be confused............ I'm still not done rewriting ALL the chapters yet so it won't be all done or make sense... Thank you! =^^= Also, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Rose Shadow 


	5. Scroll 5

Chapter 5: A Little Trick  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes... we all know I don't own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
After hours of searching, they found Kaede's hut which they recorded to be only 5 miles away... Yusuke smiled evilly for some reason and followed Kagome and Inuyasha that went for a walk in a dark forest. Everybody else shrugged and decided to tag along as well.  
  
As the forest got darker and both Inuyasha and Kagome walked deeper into the forest, everybody else still followed. Yusuke got bored of this and walked low in between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kurama shot Yusuke a questioning glance but Yusuke just said quietly, "Shh!"  
  
Yusuke broke the silence by speaking to Kagome (still walking low in the middle of those *lovebirds*) in a perfect imitation of Inuyasha's voice. "Ah! My dear Kagome! How I cannot last without thee!"  
  
Everybody behind Yusuke, Kagome and Inuyasha tried their best to hold in their laughter.  
  
"Inuyasha...? That's so... poetic!" Kagome said, blushing madly, but still walking. Inuyasha didn't speak... what was going on?? Heh...  
  
Yusuke tried his best not to laugh and continued, imitating Inuyasha's voice, "I love you, dear Kagome and nothing shall change!"  
  
"Inuyasha...???" Kagome said confusingly. Her face was burning! Inuyasha, who was utterly confused stared. This was a really dark forest, mind you.  
  
They finally reached the limit of the dark forest and stepped into sun's shine. That's it. They couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Everybody except for Inuyasha and Kagome melted into gales of laughter. Inuyasha's face was burning red-one for embarrassment and one for anger. He looked down at Yusuke with merciless eyes. Kagome was burning in embarrassment as well.  
  
"Oh my gawd, that was SO worth it!!" Yusuke laughed, pointing a finger at Inuyasha who lunged toward Yusuke. Yusuke dodged it, still laughing. Even Hiei was laughing... that's a first. And I'm not talking evil laughing...  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha was thinking about a way to get back at Yusuke. Kuwabara was gobbling down ramen at dinner which disgusted everybody. "Wahfth?" Kuwabara asked, sending clobbers of spit toward everybody.  
  
"You twit," Hiei said angrily, wiping away the spit which had just landed of his headband. "That was annoying and disgusting at the same time! Now I have to wash this headband three times to get the Kuwabara germs off."  
  
"You take that back, shorty!" Kuwabara said. "Or else I'll tell Yukina to forget you forever!"  
  
"Well, that can't happen, since Hiei is Yu-" Kurama said, but was cut off by Hiei's glare. "Yu-yu-yu you, see I have to go now! A little stroll in the woods doesn't sound so bad now..." Kurama added quickly, giving a nervous laugh. He dashed outside.  
  
Kuwabara pouted. "Awww, nobody tells me stuffs."  
  
"Anyway, Botan already told Yu-" Yusuke said, but stopped and covered his mouth.  
  
"What? Botan said WHAT to WHO?" Hiei demanded, pounding his fists on the ground.  
  
Yusuke thought fast, "You see, I like to talk about myself in third person! Umm, see? Botan told Yusuke that she likes... uuum, Kurama!" Yusuke said quickly, regretting his last word.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite believe you." He took off his white headband and his Jagan eye opened.  
  
"Close that darn eye!" Yusuke said. "It's scary! I mean, who've seen a third eye...?"  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!" Shippo screamed in horror at Hiei's Jagan eye.  
  
"Aha!" Hiei said, ignoring Shippo's scream. "Botan told Yukina I'm her brother!!?? WHY-" Hiei was about to throw a fit and covered his Jagan eye with the white headband again.  
  
"Before you go in an outrage, Yukina didn't exactly believe Botan..." Yusuke said. "Erm, you see, she said she wanted to hear YOU say it..."  
  
"I'm still going to kill Botan," Hiei said.  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Okay! Okay! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EYE ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!"  
  
"None of your business," Hiei said, walking away.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, right?"  
  
"Now," Miroku said, sitting down. "Who were you talking to on a... err... mirror, when Inuyasha was spying on you guys?"  
  
"That's easy!" Kuwabara said, turning on the communication mirror.  
  
"How'd you get that?" Yusuke questioned, remembering it was in his pocket.  
  
"What is it this time, Kuwabara?" Koenma said flatly.  
  
Kuwabara's face lit up and showed Inuyasha and the others Koenma on the communication mirror. "See? It's just a toddler, what harm can he do?"  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling a toddler! I'm over-" Koenma began.  
  
Kagome interrupted. "If he's a toddler, why can he speak?"  
  
"He's genius!" Kuwabara lied.  
  
"Well, that is pretty true," Koenma said, in a proud voice.  
  
Kuwabara closed the communication mirror. "Now, I'm tired!" He glanced down at Kirara. "OOHH! KITTYYY!!"  
  
In the meanwhile, Kagome was telling the YYH gang about Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku. "Fifty years ago..."  
  
************************************  
  
Ack, that past thing is SO boring and you all know it anyway... ^^ R&R! X]] or else.... ~Rose Shadow 


	6. Intermission

Intermission  
  
~*~  
  
Rose Shadow: 'Ello! This intermission is to cover up for the Author's Note so my precious story won't get deleted. While I'm working on the chapters, waste some time here!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I don't get why you won't just delete this story. It's stupid, just like you.  
  
Rose Shadow: T_T I'll give you one second to take that back... or else.  
  
Inuyasha: Or else what?  
  
Rose Shadow: ::takes out Super Shiny Dog Whistle, AKA The Inuyasha Torturing Device::  
  
Inuyasha: What's that? Another one of your crazy inventions? Heh- AHH! STOP BLOWING THAT WHISTLE!! YOU FREAKING CRAZY GIRL! AHH!! OKAY! I GIVE UP!  
  
Rose Shadow: ^_^ Good doggy. Here's a cookie.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want any food that came from—AHH! OKAY! I'LL TAKE IT! JUST STOP BLOWING THAT WHISTLE!!  
  
Rose Shadow: Good doggy! ::gets out microphone:: Now, introducing... THE YU YU HAKUSHO AND INUYASHA CAT WALK!  
  
Inuyasha: Eh?  
  
Rose Shadow: Here comes Kagome Higurashi in a lovely spring kimono, great for the Sakura Festival.  
  
Inuyasha: 3  
  
Rose Shadow: And here's Kurama [glomp] in a midnight blue yukata! [GLOMP! ^_^]  
  
Fangirls: ^_____^ WE LOVE YOU, KURAMAAA!  
  
Rose Shadow: And here's Sango in a two-piece summer bathing suit!  
  
Miroku: *_*  
  
Rose Shadow: ::slaps Miroku on the back of the head:: Get those dirty thoughts out! Shoo, bad thoughts! And here's Hiei in a silk white yukata!  
  
Hiei: ::comes out in a black yukata, glaring menacingly at everybody::  
  
Rose Shadow: ...Ahem... I said, 'white yukata,' Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Shut up! I'm not wearing a white yukata.  
  
Rose Shadow: T_T Fine. No sweet snow for you.  
  
Hiei: !  
  
Rose Shadow: And here's...  
  
Sesshomaru: YOU WILL ALL DIE!! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WILL AGREE TO WEAR SUCH A THING!! IT'S HUMILIATING! REVOLTING! IT'S... INUYASHA'S KIMONO!  
  
Rose Shadow: -_-'' Uhm... never mind... 


	7. Scroll 6

Chaper 6: Naraku Again and Going to Kagome's Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think this is necessary. You know my disclaimer, so let's march on!  
  
Yusuke stepped outside, sniffing the air. 'Ah! We'll be going to Kagome's time soon!' he thought cheerfully. 'Maybe then I'll be able to go home!' His eyes then trailed off to a person wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
"Hey, baboon man!" Yusuke called, laughing. Naraku snorted.  
  
Yusuke waited for an answer. But no, not one answer, no smart remark... nothing. Zero... well, you get the idea. He then shouted, "Baboon Man! Baboon Man! Has a big red butt! He never shows his face and never talks so he really sucks!" Yusuke chuckled to himself, even though his little stanza didn't exactly rhyme.  
  
Soon, Yusuke got fed up with Naraku's silent act. He puched the "baboon man" straight on the head, only to find the pelt fall. "AAUUGGHH!! BABOON MAN... is GONE!!"  
  
Sango poked her head out of Kaede's hut. "What baboon man?"  
  
Yusuke picked up Naraku's "baboon suit" with two fingers and held it away from his face as if it was such a repulsive little thing. "This baboon man came and now he's gone!"  
  
"He's not a baboon man!" Sango hissed. "He's Naraku!"  
  
"OoOoHhHh..." Yusuke said. "Who's Naraku?"  
  
Sango sighed. "I'll tell you later!" She slid back into the hut.  
  
***********************  
  
Kikyo wandered into a forest and ended up at Kaede's hut. She stared at a boy with black hair, holding Naraku's "baboon suit." 'Could that boy have... defeated Naraku?' she thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her mind.  
  
**********************  
  
"C'mon, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, practically bouncing toward the Bone Eater's Well. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei stared down at the well. They didn't exactly trust wells as from when they got sucked into one.  
  
"You expect me to drop into a well after I just got sucked into one?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I have to say... yeaaahhh..." Kagome retorted. She held onto a shard of the Shikon no Tama tightly. She held her hand, adding, "Just hold my hand."  
  
"No, I refuse to go in there!" Hiei shouted.  
  
************************   
  
A few minutes later, Hiei arrived at Kagome's time. Yes, they forced him down the well unwillingly. It's the cycle of life... there's some things you want to do and some things you have to. For instance, I want a new computer, but I can't. Umm, on with the story anyway.  
  
Kagome was almost dancing when she arrived out of the well. Kuwabara was the last one to climb out of the well... but, he was more like scrambling out of the well. "No more Shikon shards.!" Kagome said, happily.  
  
"You seem happy," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, the 'I have to study for a REALLY important test' excuse works every time! I just need a day off the crazy hunt for Shikon shards to celebrate Christmas! I'm gonna get everybody nice gifts! Even you guys!" Kagome smiled brightly and led up to her room where she opened her piggy bank to gather her Yen.*  
  
"Christmas..." Kurama muttered. He mentally kicked himself in the head. How can he forget Christmas? He had to be there for his mother as always. What will be Kurama's excuse when he gets back? 'Gomen, but I was trapped in the Warring States Era.' It's never going to work and Kurama was never a good liar.  
  
"AAUUGGHH!!" Kuwabara yelled. "It's three more days until Christmas at home! Oh, Shizuru will kill me if I don't do something for my mom!!"  
  
"My mom doesn't even care," Yusuke said. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Doesn't even care?! What is she... drunk most of the time??" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke replied.  
  
"So, about how many demons are in this population?" Hiei asked. Kagome was startled because she almost forgot Hiei was there.  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome said, stopping for a second. "0"  
  
"No demons?" Hiei asked. "Well, I guess you can add two."  
  
"Yeah. Right... but you're not exactly planning to stay here, right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Yusuke blurted out. Now he started to sound whiny. "I wanna go home!!"  
  
************************************************************** *  
  
Sorry for not rewriting this chapter, but I was too busy shopping for Christmas gifts! ^_^ But I'm sure during this long and dull holiday break, I'll update it. 


	8. Scroll 7

Scroll 7: Down Another Well  
  
a/n: Oh, I didn't update on Friday because... I kind of broke my computer. Uh, it wasn't working so it was it's fault! I kicked the computer and I knew I shouldn't have because then the wires became loose and blah blah blah. So then my cousin came over and had to install Windows ME again... so EVERYTHING was deleted, so I had to put back in everything. However, I could've find my Microsoft Word disc so I'm using WordPad. There's no spell check so mind my spelling. Phew! On with the story now!  
  
The YYH gang was hanging around in Kagome's room. Kuwabara took every opportunity to touch something and ended up... breaking it. No matter how many times Kagome asked "politely" for Kuwabara to don't touch a thing... Kuwabara didn't listen.  
  
The communication mirror rung suddenly, and Yusuke picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. I've got some new information for you. There's a way to get out of that place you're in. There's a transportation well somewhere near your area. You can transfer yourself anywhere as long you're only thinking about that place..." Koenma reported.  
  
"No!" Yusuke refused. "No! No! And double No!"  
  
"If you said two 'no's already... isn't that double?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Be quiet! I refuse to get sucked into another well!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Then how are you going to go back home, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What do you mean only me?" Yusuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hn...do you actually expect us to stay here waiting for you to come to your senses when we could be going home?" Hiei snorted.  
  
Kagome coughed loudly. "Look guys... I have to study for a test! Settle your little feud somewhere else?" She tapped her science textbook. "Either that or help me with my homework."  
  
Yusuke looked at the textbook. He read a couple of sentences, then glanced away. "Uh... science is my worst subject."  
  
"I thought is was math," Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
Yusuke glared at him. "And every subject is your worst."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!!"  
  
Hiei sighed. Obviously, he was annoyed. Kurama looked at Kagome's homework and smiled. Lucky for him, the homework was on plants. "This is easy," Kurama said.  
  
In a few hours, Kagome was done with her homework, but Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't done with their fighting.  
  
"KUWABARA EATS FUDGE, CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS!"  
  
"URAMESHI EATS BUGS, POWDERED BAT'S BLOOD!"  
  
Yusuke made a strangling noise and lunged for Kuwabara. He ducked behind Kagome's desk. Yusuke crashed into it, breaking the desk in half and sending a airborne math textbook flying toward a lamp, knocking over, landing on Kagome's bed. It burned slightly and them the lamp slid down, landing on a pen. It flew up, landing inside the closet, making a tear in Kagome's uniform. Kagome was stunned, gaping at the sight. Kurama and Hiei were smart enough to leave before Kagome could get really angry.  
  
"%^$89)@1!4#%~!!" Kagome cursed out loud. (I'm not sure if that's really a curse word. I just put in random symbols. "YOU YUSUKE WILL FIND THE WELL AND LEAVE!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure sure! Give me a week!" Yusuke squeaked, backing up, obviously heading toward the door. He opened the door, quickly running out. Kuwabara gulped.  
  
"Don't kill me!!!!" Kuwabara wailed, dashing out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
[B][A][C][K]*[I][N]*[S][E][N][G][O][K][U]*[J][I][D][A][I]  
  
Shippo sighed. "I'll miss those guys..."  
  
"I won't," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, just because you're angry Kagome left doesn't mean you have to take it out on Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara," Sango commented.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled again.  
  
"Look it's Kikyo!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing forward.  
  
"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes darting around the forest rapidly. He then sniffed the air, turning to Shippo. "I don't smell her scent."  
  
"FOOLED YOU! HAHA! The look on your face was priceless!" Shippo laughed, rolling on the ground.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY WHEN I THROW YOU IN THE RIVER!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, starting to chase after Shippo.  
  
"HELPPP!!" Shippo yelled, running on top of Sango's head.  
  
~*~  
  
Wheee! I finally rewrote another chapter! ^^ ~Rose Shadow 


	9. Scroll 8

Scroll 8: The WHAT Well??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha so quit bugging me to pay.  
  
"The what well?" Yusuke asked Koenma, about to close the communication mirror.  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to repeat this!" Koenma almost shouted. "Minkitoryukiki Well!"  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK OR NOT?!"  
  
"Geez, you don't have to scream."  
  
"I'M NOT SCREAMING!"  
  
Kurama laid his head on Kagome's living room couch. Within a few moments, Inuyasha came bursting into the room. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke turned their attention to him.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, uh, hi..." Inuyasha said, pausing within every few words.  
  
"Kagome is upstairs," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered, heading towards Kagome's room.  
  
"Boy, he got problems," Kuwabara said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I think he's just shy," Kurama added.  
  
"Why are we sitting here, anyway?" Hiei asked, agitated from waiting for so long. Suddenly, Sango came into the house and sat across the room.  
  
"You're here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango replied.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Shippo had a Shikon shard!" Sango smiled happily as Shippo popped his head from Sango's back and jumped onto the table. Shippo had a small Shikon shard tied around his neck. He bounced around the room, chanting, "Candy! Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Upstairs," everybody responded.  
  
"Ok!" Shippo exclaimed, bouncing off the table and rushing to Kagome's room. He knocked politely on the door since Kagome taught him to do that. Kagome opened the door quickly, happy to have one youkai in her room that wouldn't bother her like Inuyasha would.  
  
"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, peering into Kagome's laundry basket.  
  
"NOTHING!" Kagome shouted, slamming down the basket's cover on Inuyasha's nose.  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling his head away. "Why'd you do that?!" He sounded as if he had a cold.  
  
"Kagome! What's that?" Shippo asked, pointing to the bottom of Kagome's bed that is almost bursting with presents.  
  
"It's... giftsforChristmasokayyoucangonowbyebye!" Kagome said very quickly, pushing Inuyasha and Shippo (who was on Inuyasha's shoulder) out of her room.  
  
"What's a Christmas?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. "How can you not know what Christmas is! It's... Jesus's birthday! The time of year of generosity and good will toward men!"  
  
"Feh... who would want to celebrate that?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"And you get presents..." Kagome said, her voice sounding eager.  
  
"Really?" Shippo said, his eyes seeming to glow.  
  
"Yup!" Kagome answered happily.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Kagome quickly got dressed and announced, "MORE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!"  
  
"Huh...? Oh..." Kurama said, looking up from a book.  
  
"What's a Christmas?" Hiei asked, in the same tone as Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not you too..." Kagome sighed heavily. "It's... Jesus's birthday! The time of year of generosity and good will toward men!"  
  
"Who would want to celebrate that?" Hiei muttered.  
  
"It's amazing you and Inuyasha don't get along," Kagome commented. "Anyway, let's goo!"  
  
~*~Eight Hours Later~*~  
  
"Wasn't that a fun day of shopping?" Kagome said happily, skipping into her house.  
  
"Don't you mean a day of you shopping and US breaking our backs to carry your stuff?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Don't talk that way to a lady!" Kuwabara hissed, dropping his load of items to whack Yusuke on the back. Yusuke fell over, apparently dropping all of his luggage.  
  
"Ack! Don't crush the gifts—I mean, are you okay?" Kagome said, sweeping the stuff off the floor and back into Kuwabara and Yusuke's hands. "Do you mind carrying those into my room?"  
  
"YES!" Yusuke yelled, but carried the stuff up anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
I rewrote this chapter on the same day as well... wow... Saturdays are more boring than I thought. -_-'' Also, the name of that well... I have NO idea where that came from... ^^;; Okay, I'm working on Scroll 9... Also, I don't want anybody to get any ideas that I'm Catholic; I'm atheist. ~Rose Shadow 


	10. Scroll 9

Scroll 9: Unfortunate Arabic  
  
Disclaimer: [sigh] Do I really have to do this again?  
  
You all probably think I'll end this mushy, don't you? The YYH gang gets home on time for Christmas and have a blast? Well, no. Everybody didn't get home on time since it passed by a few days already. Yusuke was sitting at Kagome's table, trying to learn... Arabic. The map to the Minkit-... aw, heck, let's just call it the Mink well, okay? As I was saying, the map to the Mink well was written in Arabic and Yusuke didn't have a clue as to what the hell it said. Kurama offered to help, but Yusuke insisted that he could learn something himself.  
  
'I should of accepted Kurama's offer,' Yusuke thought, groaning. He had borrowed a few books from a library, but they weren't helping very much. He tapped his pen on a book, drifting off to sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP URAMESHI, YOU LAZY JERK!" Kuwabara shouted on the top of his lungs, slapping the back of Yusuke's head. Yusuke shot upright on his seat.  
  
"Why did you do that for, Kuwabara?!" Yusuke said angrily.  
  
"Did you translate the map yet?" Hiei questioned, leaning over to see the blank piece of paper that Yusuke was supposed to write the Arabic words. "You didn't?!"  
  
"I'm only human! How can I learn these words with..." Yusuke yelled, looking at his books. "'Your Arabia, Arabia Tours and Arabic History'?!?!"  
  
Kurama flipped open a book. "Well, there's a page with some Arabic words... but I don't think you'll need these."  
  
"The map is in Arabic?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara replied. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Hn... I know Arabic," Hiei said proudly.  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! DO YOU MEAN I SPENT A MONTH TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THIS MAP WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW THE WORDS?! ARRGGHHH!!" Yusuke bellowed. He thrashed his arms around, once again destroying Kagome's room.  
  
When hearing a few crashes, Kagome opened her room door and saw what she expected to see. A big pile of mess. Kagome twitched, Sango grabbing Shippo's hand...er...paw to signal him that things were going to get ugly.  
  
"YOU TRASHED MY ROOM AGAIN?!" Kagome shouted so loud that everybody heard a car alarm go off. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara slipped out of the room quickly, saying, "I wasn't part of this."  
  
Yusuke smiled nervously. "W-we're going off tomorrow?"  
  
"Thank goodness!" Kagome sighed in relief. "Now all you have to do is clean my room, trash it and clean it again."  
  
"I don't mind the trashing part, but clean..." Yusuke began, but stopped when he saw Kagome's merciless glare. "Got it!" Yusuke squeaked, snatching a broom and started "sweeping."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Hiei led them to a forest. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo followed along. The perverted monk Miroku was left behind for "touching" again. Sango didn't have to slap him because Kuwabara punched him, ranting on about his "code." They all turned to a corner, staring at a one eyed- four hundred foot tall fire demon standing before them.  
  
"This will be fun," Hiei said, smirking evilly.  
  
"Yeah, but just don't show that third eye of yours," Sango said quickly, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Then it won't be fun," Hiei said, glaring.  
  
"Fine, go ahead... Torment that... thing," Sango replied in a mono-tone voice.  
  
"Great," Hiei responded, taking off his headband as the Jagan eye slowly opened...  
  
~*~  
  
Yes! Success! Another chapter rewritten! Only three more to go. ^_^ Ah, yes... I'm probably to going to rewrite the rest of the chapters left, so... ONWARD! But before you do, press that review button on the bottom left hand corner... 


	11. Scroll 10

Scroll 10: The Heart of Fire  
  
(a/n: Sorry for the long update! I didn't know what the write...)  
  
Hiei's Jagan eye opened slowly and begun to glow when it stared at the demon.  
  
"Dance, making a fool of yourself," demanded Hiei, the Jagan glowing brighter. Unintentionally, the giant demon's arms and legs started moving by itself... doing exactly what Hiei commanded. Before Hiei could command another humiliating task, the demon spoke.  
  
"Let me speak first!" the demon shouted, swinging his massive arms on the ground in effort to attack Hiei, who dodged his simple attack without a problem.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"My name," the demon responded. "is Li. And I have come to kill that girl!" Li pointed to Sango.  
  
"M-me??" said Sango in surprise. "Why me?"  
  
"I can't stand demon exterminators! You killed more than a dozen of my family members!" Li roared.  
  
"Hey, if they look like you, I remember them!" Sango answered, daring to step closer. "They were trying to steal villager's inner organs and souls for food!"  
  
"Silence!" Li roared again, swinging his arms low on the ground again in attempt to hit Sango. She dodged easily, jumping back. Kirara transformed into a fierce-looking cat demon and jumped to Sango's side.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango, throwing her large boomerang at Li. He didn't move a bit and got hit directly. Sango caught her boomerang again. "Why didn't you bother to dodge?"  
  
"Dodge? I didn't learn that yet!" Li shook his head and thought for a moment. "How do I use that attack...? Hmm..."  
  
Sango sweat dropped, sighing. "You're not much of a fighting demon, are you?" Inuyasha yelled from behind her,  
  
"C'mon! I'll finish the wimp off!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kurama said. "Not all demons like to fight. It seems like his family made this demon learn how to fight, but Li never learned correctly."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Li hurled a dart at Kurama, who caught it with his hand. He examined it carefully.  
  
"I see nothing special about this... it's not poisonous, and look... the point is dull," Kurama said.  
  
"Arrgghhh!!" Li bellowed. "I give up!" He leaned against a large boulder, pouting slightly. "I can never get this right!"  
  
"It looks like he's not going to bother us," said Kagome. Something flashed in the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha! Li's going to eat the Shikon shard!"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, looking at Li who found a sacred jewel shard and was about to eat it for lunch.  
  
"Well," Hiei said. "There is somebody more foolish than Kuwabara."  
  
"Shut it, shrimp!" Kuwabara growled.  
  
Inuyasha snatched the shard before Li ate it. "Hey!" Li whined. "What was that for??"  
  
"Your own good," Inuyasha glared at Li. Miroku suddenly yelled, "I finally found you guys!"  
  
"How did you get here?" Shippo asked, sitting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't easy, but I fought off a demon and retrieved the Shikon shard from it and I went to Lady Kagome's time and I found you!" Miroku said, out of breath.  
  
"Slow down, Miroku," said Shippo.  
  
"So, where's the Shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Er... I... lost it..." Miroku stammered.  
  
"How can you loose something so precious?!" Inuyasha shouted, his doggie ears standing up. ((Doggie ears... It sounds so funny. Doggie, woggie, poggie... ::anvil falls on head:: x_x Ok, I'll shut up now...))  
  
"The demon came back with his friends," Miroku explained. "And well, I tried to fight bravely as I could, but..."  
  
"You ran away, dropping the Shikon shard," Shippo finished for Miroku.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way..." Miroku replied, nervously laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
One more chapter to go... One more chapter... Now, that you've read; time to do the next part of R&R! Review! Onward!! ~Rose Shadow 


	12. Scroll 11

Scroll 11: Last Fright, Last Fight  
  
~*~  
  
Rose Shadow: ::sniff:: WAHHH!!  
  
Kurama: o_O What's wrong?  
  
Rose Shadow: This is... this is... THE LAST CHAPTER!!  
  
Kurama: There, there... you could always write an epilogue.  
  
Rose Shadow: But then... that'll be the end!! Can I write 62 epilogues?  
  
Inuyasha: Not unless you want to kill yourself.  
  
Rose Shadow: ::sniff:: Ok, faithful readers, enjoy the last chappie as I think of what to write for the epilogue!  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait a second..." said Kagome, stopping near the large shrine entrance to the well. "What makes you think such a sacred well will not be protected?"  
  
"Hey, that's a good point," Yusuke said. He walked up to the Mink well and tapped on it gently. "Oh, there's nothing here! Let's go in!"  
  
"WWWWWWWWWW..." Kagome said in a shaky voice. "WWWWWWWWWW..."  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Is there a demon nearby?"  
  
"Do you sense a Shikon shard?"  
  
"Do you sense a disturbing presence?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with the well?"  
  
"Noooo... There's a www-www..." Kagome pointed to a leaf. "Worm! AUGH!"  
  
"This...? Is what you were afraid of?" Hiei said flatly, staring at the warm crawling away.  
  
"Worms are SO creepy!!" Kagome shouted in Hiei's ear.  
  
"Itai... [1]" said Hiei.  
  
"C'mon! I want to go home!!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"You jump in first," Yusuke said. "To make sure it's safe."  
  
"Okay!" Kuwabara said in his idiotic tone. He jumped in. A few seconds passed and Kuwabara yelled, "AAUUUGGHHH!! It's dark in here!! What the-?"  
  
There was a shining of blue light for a couple of moments. Everybody looked down at the well and stared long and hard. "Do you suppose he went back safely?" Sango asked.  
  
"I guess..." Yusuke said. "Let`s go!"  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke jumped in next and yet again a blue light shone. Yusuke looked up and shouted in joy, "WE'RE BACK!!! YUSUKE'S BACK TO KICK SOME BUTT!" Of course, they landed with a thud in the middle of the sidewalk so it was pretty weird for passerby.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko said timidly, walking up to him. "YUSUKE!"  
  
She jumped Yusuke into a large, welcoming bear hug. After releasing him, Keiko gave Yusuke one big slap.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Yusuke yelled, placing his hand on where Keiko slapped him.  
  
"Baka! [2] That was for getting me worried!" Keiko replied, shouting as well. "Just... don't do that next time, okay?" She said softly.  
  
"..." Yusuke stared for a moment. "Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Itai= ow  
  
[2] Baka= idiot (Who doesn't know this word?)  
  
Rose Shadow: NOOOOOOO!!! IT'S THE END!! NO!! ::sigh:: Epilogue, coming right up! 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
Rose Shadow: Welcome back! This is the final chapter... oh well...  
  
Sango: Wow, you calmed down...  
  
Rose Shadow: NOOOO! Of course not! I just ate 12 Pixie Sticks!  
  
Sango: -_-''  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was pretty much back to normal. Yusuke skipped classes, Kurama picked up on his grades again, Kuwabara was a fool... [oh wait, he always is a fool] and Hiei was as usual- being a loner.  
  
"Let me see... You have to write a proportion that is x over 255 that equals 20 over 100. Then cross multiply, written out as 100x and 20 multiplied by 255 and divide the product by 20," Kurama explained on the homework trouble Yusuke and Kuwabara had.  
  
"Eh...." Kuwabara said, staring at his paper.  
  
"I got it!" Yusuke exclaimed, holding out a victory sign. "Pizza for success!"  
  
"Ah! Wait! Guys! I don't get it!!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke didn't listen and had only picked up the phone to order pizza.  
  
~*~  
  
[B][A][C][K]*[I][N]*[S][E][N][G][O][K][U]*[J][I][D][A][I]  
  
"Guys... do you know where my candy went?" Kagome asked, digging her now empty backpack.  
  
"I only have the lollipop you gave me, Kagome," Shippo said, licking on the lollipop. (He looks so KAWAII when he does that! ^_^)  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!! HOW MUCH BEAVER CAN A WOODCHUCK SHOVEL IF A BEAVER COULD CHUCK BEAVER!" Sesshomaru yelled, laughing as he fell on the grass.  
  
"Kagome... is he okay?" Sango asked, inching away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Er... I don't know..." Kagome answered. "Wait... do you think Sesshomaru stole my candy and is now... sugar... high?"  
  
"I swear to sugar high that I'm not Kami-sama!" Sesshomaru shouted once again, laughing for no apparent reason.  
  
"I have a feeling he did..." Inuyasha said, agitated. "AND WILL YA STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
~*~  
  
That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't kill me because of the sugar high Sesshy-kun, either.. _ ~Rose Shadow 


End file.
